El Amor No Se Muere
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Tenten sufre dos grandes dolores, pero con un poco de amor de ese ser especial quizá decrezca un poco… -dimensión alterna-


*TINK-TINK AMA*

 **EL AMOR NO SE MUERE**

Baje de mi Jeep color negro y con fuerza cerré la brillante puerta a un lado de mí y saque de los asientos de atrás una caja pequeña y me colgué mi gran bolso en el hombro y con ella un sinfín de emociones dolorosas.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de madera de pino, baje la caja al piso y busque en la bolsa entre el montón de artículos, las llaves que me fueran entregadas semanas antes el abogado Sarutobi. Cuando me llamo para decirme que además de una gran tristeza, mis padres me habían dejado una fortuna después de su trágica muerte en la carretera. La noticia más dolorosa para mí.

Hace tan poco tiempo estaba con ellos a mi lado, animándome, felicitando mis logros y sintiéndose orgullosos. Hace apenas menos de un mes pase el fin de semana a su lado, recordando viejos tiempos he imaginado nuevos. Sintiéndome nuevamente una niña pequeña siendo mimada y consentida, tan dichosa… ahora todo eso parecía tan lejano pero infinitamente desgarrador.

Siempre supe que no era pobre, pero tampoco millonaria, mis padres habían tomado sus precauciones para hacerme de un buen futuro, al ser hija única, después de terminar la preparatoria me fui de casa para tratar de independizarme, por lo menos un poco. Llegue a Tokio muy emocionada pero he de decir nerviosa también, era una nueva vida para mí. Siempre me mantuve en contacto con ellos; cartas, llamadas, visitas, todo estaba bien en la escuela llevaba excelentes calificaciones. Me faltaban pocos meses para terminar la carrera de diseño gráfico, para mí, todo iba de maravilla hasta ese día o más bien madrugada. Me despertó el sonido del teléfono de mi departamento, desperté con demasiada pereza, apenas moviéndome entre las sabanas conteste con un adormilado "¿sí?" y después de una breve explicación mi mundo se derrumbó en un dos por tres, no quise saber de más explicaciones, de todos modos ellos no regresarían a la vida…

Días después el hombre me visito en mi hogar para dar lectura al testamento de mis padres, donde me decía lo que por derecho me pertenecía, sorprendida quede al escuchar los deseos de mis progenitores. Todo eso me convenía y además era lo que ellos dejaron para mí y no rechazaría algo por lo que se sacrificaron tanto. Aunque en el estado adolorido en el cual me encontraba, no podía pensar en más opciones y el obsequio que mis padres me dejaron era algo, si no es que lo único, de ellos a lo cual aferrarme con tantas ganas.

Entre a la casa que estaba toda oscura, con muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas y llenas de polvo, de pronto al ver ese enorme espacio vacío me sentí inmensamente sola, un lugar demasiado grande para una sola persona. Suspire cansada y melancólica, temblando al sentirme nuevamente vulnerable ante el sentimiento de tristeza y las interminables lágrimas en mí. Me controle suspirando hondamente.

Me dirigí a las ventanas y abrí las cortinas, de inmediato la luz del sol ilumino la sala, por lo menos ya no estaba oscuro. Saque de la caja que traía, un cuadro de tamaño mediano con la imagen de mis fallecidos padres y lo colgué justo en la pared de en medio, justo en el centro, bese los dedos de i mano derecha y coloque la misma en el cuadro, un beso para ellos en honor a su amor para mí.

Después me dirigí a otra habitación que parecía ser la cocina, en un pequeño cuartillo busque una escoba y un sacudidor para empezar a hacer limpieza en mi nuevo hogar.

Después de que paso más o menos hora y media escuche el timbre, ¿ya tan pronto llegue y tenía visitas? "vecinos molestos que solo querían quedar bien" pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta principal la cual abrí rápidamente. Pero mi corazón se entumeció al ver frente a mí a Neji Hyuga, un compañero de la escuela a quien veía todos los días, pero a quien desde hace un mes no quería ver ni en pintura, debía ser un completo hipócrita o un sinvergüenza al venir a verme después de lo que me hiso…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte obviamente molesta, sin querer ocultarlo.

-lo lamento mucho…- dijo mirándome a los ojos, se estaba disculpando, por fin mostraba su arrepentimiento, mi semblante y mi corazón retumbo pronto de cierta alegría y alivio por esa frase que tan sincera y real se escuchó saliendo de sus labios pálidos yo solo esperaba eso y ahora lo obtenía, se disculpaba por su traición – supe lo de tus padres, mi más sentido pésame…- mis especulaciones, no fueron acertadas, sentí como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera empapado, se disculpaba, sí, pero por lo de mis padres, no por lo que hiso, era lógico, orgullo Hyuuga cruce mis brazos.

-gracias…- dije un poco molesta

-así que…- comenzó a hablar- esta es tu nueva casa, es bastante grande- dijo levantando la vista examinado mi nido.

-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia ¿o sí?- me recosté en el marco de la puerta aun con los brazos cruzados- ¿Cómo supiste la dirección?

-escuche de mi prima que el señor Sarutobi te estaba ayudando, fui a su oficina y le pedí la dirección

-¿y con qué derecho te dio esa información? Que poco profesional, mejor cambiare de abogado.

-fácil- hablo ignorando mi último comentario- dije que era tu novio- dijo pasando frente a mi hacia adentro, sin siquiera pedir autorización para hacerlo baje la mirada molesta y dolida

-"ERAS" mi novio- remarque-ya no somos nada después de lo que me hiciste no pienso regresar contigo, ni siquiera quiero ser tu amiga así que mejor vete- indique estirando el brazo mostrándole la salida ,el mi miro con cierta tristeza en sus ojos lo cual me sorprendió y conmovió al mismo tiempo, no sé por qué presentí arrepentimiento, por unos segundos, pero no, alucinaciones mías, si de verdad era así, debía disculparse, pero ya paso un mes y aun no lo ha hecho y era eso lo que más me dolía, por que significaba que no le importaba y no se arrepentía.

Todo comenzó hace 30 días exactamente, en la escuela, en el salón de clases, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, nada importante, exámenes finales y estrés escolar, nada por lo que hacer un escándalo, estábamos solos, por suerte nadie nos veía, después de 10 minutos de discusión sin sentido mi estómago gruñía, ya que era la hora del receso y no había desayunado nada, me moría de hambre así que no hice mas caso, termine la conversación así para salir del salón a comer algo, de lo contrario se acabaría el receso y no comería nada, salí presurosa mientras escuchaba a Neji gritarme un par de veces, pero no hice caso todo lo quería era alimentarme, busque en mi bolso mi celular para ver la hora, pero al no encontrarlo, recordé que se lo había prestado a Neji para que copiara un contacto, regrese al salón para pedírselo pero al entrar mi corazón de quebró en pedazos al ver la imagen más dolorosa para mí en ese momento.

Neji, mi novio, se estaba besando con la zorra de Karin, una chica fácil y resbalosa, jamás creí que él me hiciera esto. Mi bolso resbalo de mis hombros para caer en el suelo, lo que hiso que ellos reaccionaran y notaran mi presencia y sorprendieron, lo vi en sus rostro pero también pude notar una sonrisa en el rostro de esa tipeja, no pude siquiera reclamarle, tome mi bolso y salí corriendo. Desde ese entonces no le he hablado, ni volteado a ver, refugiándome en mis amigas y en el estudio para olvidarme de él. Al otro día y los tres siguientes, me buscaba y me llamaba para darme, según él una explicación, he de decir que hasta un nuevo celular me compre con tal de no verle la cara para pedirle el mío, tal vez me digan cobarde, pero para mí es "darle su merecido". También le pedí a mis amigos, incluida su prima, que no le dieran mi nuevo número, por obvias razones. Después de unos días dejo de insistir y ya no me busco más hasta este día…

-como dije, mejor vete – hable nuevamente

-sigues molesta…

-¿y te sorprende?- ¿Cómo no estarlo después de lo que me hiciste?- lo escuche suspirar

-déjame explicarte…- pidió

-no es necesario, no necesito tus explicaciones, ya lo dejaste todo claro ese maldito día- dije melancólica y molesta, el bajo la mirada torciendo la boca

-déjame aclararte las cosas… por favor…- dijo y yo lo volteé a ver con los ojos desorbitados, era la primera vez que pedía algo con un "por favor", se me estrujo el corazón al verlo así de… triste y quizás hasta arrepentido, no tuve defensas contra eso

-vamos a la cocina…- dijo cerrando la puerta, el me siguió sin decir ni una palabra- siéntate- el me obedeció aun con la mirada abajo, yo me senté frente a el limpiando un poco la empolvada silla, nadie dijo nada en un buen rato- explícame…- dije

-cuando saliste del salón ese día… pretendía salir para seguir hablando contigo, pero entro Karin…

 _-¡hola Neji! – dijo ella con voz provocativa_

 _-¿Qué quieres Karin?_

 _-bueno quería saber si estabas libre este sábado_

 _-Karin tengo novia- dijo molesto, Karin se acerco a el lentamente mientras este guardaba sus cuadernos en su mochila_

 _-si lo se pero… por la discusión que acabo de escuchar no se llevan muy bien- dijo riendo- o quizás no te complace lo suficiente…_

 _-eso no es de tu incumbencia, deberías ponerte a estudiar en lugar escuchar conversaciones ajenas_

 _-bueno, voy a preguntártelo otra vez ¿quieres salir conmigo este sábado?- dijo acercándose mas_

 _-piérdete Karin, déjame en paz- dijo pretendiendo salir de ahí_

 _-mmm… quizás te convenza si hago esto…-se acercó a su rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de él, con la intención de separarla de él tomo sus brazos y cerró los ojos haciendo fuerzas para alejarla, en ese momento Tenten entro presurosa, en el instante ni Neji ni Karin se dieron cuenta, ella estaba entretenida en besarlo y el en alejarla de él._

 _Escucho como algo callo y Karin se separó de él sorprendida, Tenten estaba frente a ellos con un rostro de incertidumbre y tristeza_

 _-Tenten… -susurro él y Karin sonrió complacida, de inmediato Tenten salió corriendo mientras Neji se moría de coraje_

 _-¡aléjate de mí! ¡¿Entiendes?!- el tomo sus cosas y salió de allí_

En ningún momento cambie mi rostro serio por otra expresión, Neji levanto la cara para mirarme

-es cierto…

-no sé si creerte realmente, me dolió mucho, mucho- dijo con inmensa tristeza, el tomo mi mano con la suya

-lo sé, por eso estoy aquí-lo mire a los ojos- lo siento mucho…- dijo así tan sencillamente que me sorprendió, no le costaba ningún trabajo disculparse, me miraba a los ojos y aun me sostenía la mirada, de pronto me sentí diminuta ante él.

-disculpa…- dije incapaz de entender aun

-soy yo el que se disculpa no tu

-no, ¿Qué dijiste?

-te pido que me perdones Tenten… - mi corazón se aceleró mientras el acariciaba mi mano bajo la suya – pensé que al darte un tiempo a solas y no molestarte te acercarías a mí para pedirme una explicación, pero no fue así, eres muy terca y orgullosa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – pero, esas son solo unas de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti…- aleje mi mano rápidamente y me levante

-tú no eres Neji…- dije con cierta gracia

-soy yo Tenten- dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí, me acorralo contra la pared y su cuerpo- quiero estar contigo otra vez, más ahora que tanto lo necesitas…- se refería a la muerte de mis padres y yo también quería estar con él pero me costaba un gran trabajo perdonar, des niña se me resultaba difícil, pero el mirar sus ojos me derrumbaba, me desarma totalmente- bésame…- me pidió- quita de mis labios la amargura y el mal sabor de boca que Karin dejo – mire sus labios y el acaricio los míos con sus dedos – y de paso yo sano todo tu dolor…- un calor avasallador me envolvió completamente, una nostalgia abrumadora y la esperanza de un alivio al fin, en sus brazos, en sus labios.

No me pude resistir más y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por él, amor que rápidamente se convertía en pasión descontrolada, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su pecho y el mi espalda, mordió mis labio ligeramente, me besaba con todo su ser invertido, me acerco más a él y empujo su rostro más hacia el mío, sentía que el espíritu me volvía a el cuerpo y aquella casa solitaria al igual que mmi alma se iluminaba enormemente. Nos separamos agitadamente a falta de aire.

-¿de verdad crees que podría besar a Karin así?

-olvídate de Karin ¿quieres? – pedí abrazándolo

-sí, solo estamos nosotros – tomo mi rostro y me miro a los ojos- quiero estar contigo, hoy, esta noche y todas las noches Tenten…

\- te amo…

-también yo…

Las palabras sobraron completamente entre los dos, nos besamos nuevamente con más pasión y todo el amor que teníamos retenidos, me sostuvo en brazos y me recostó en la mesa del centro de la cocina mientras besaba mi cuello. Le tome el rostro y le hable agitadamente

-¿no estamos yendo muy rápido? – el mordió mi cuello mientras yo me abrazaba al suyo

-somos novios desde hace un año ¿Qué esperabas después de no tenerte un mes?

-éramos novios…

-no, somos, nunca me dijiste que querías terminar- puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje para que se alejara un poco, el quedo de pie frente mí y yo sentada en la mesa.

-no me siento muy cómoda haciendo esto, después de la muerte de mis padres… -el junto su frente con la mía y me susurro

-yo entiendo, por eso vine, porque no quiero que te sientas sola en estos momentos tan difíciles, me tienes a mi

-gracias Neji, me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso y también perdóname si fui demasiado orgullosa…

-ya olvida eso y empecemos de nuevo, parece que… - hiso una observación a su alrededor- tienes mucho que arreglar en esta casa

-me voy a sentir muy sola aquí en las noches…

-podemos arreglarlo- me dijo para después sonreírme- he pensado en mudarme y he visto varios lugares pero no me han convencido del todo

-mmm… pues- dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello- esta casa es muy grande para mi sola y me caería muy bien algo de compañía, más si es la tuya

-entonces está decidido, si tú me aceptas, cuanto antes me vendré a vivir para acá

\- bueno por lo pronto, tu visita me cayó de maravilla- dije riendo

-¿Por qué me extrañabas?- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-no, porque necesito ayuda para arreglar este lugar – me baje de la mesa de un salto- así que empecemos

-como tú digas- juntos salimos de la cocina, miramos el lugar sin sabes por dónde empezar, Neji se enrosco las mangas de su camisa y sin chistar comenzó a mover los muebles que le pedí, mientras yo sacudía el polvo de los mismos.

Ese mes, experimente el dolor de creer ser traicionada por él, esas semanas sufrí el martirio de perder a mis padres y ese día aprecie el verdadero amor, ese sentimiento volvía a mí en medio de un gran dolor, pero no sufría tanto porque aunque ellos ya no están conmigo en cuerpo si lo están en espíritu y eso me alentaba para seguir viviendo y más con Neji a mi lado, la vida me deparaba más sufrimientos, de eso estaba segura, pero también me esperaban mil y un nuevos momentos felices, para compartirlos con mis amigos y Neji, por que el amor de mis padre jamás morirá y el de Neji y mío, tampoco, nacimos para estar juntos y moriremos juntos, por que como dije antes, nuestro amor nunca morirá.

Quiero imaginar que nuestra vida es perfecta, pero no tanto, como todos en el mundo tenemos defectos que queremos arreglar, y mi corazón me decía que aunque, peleemos y lloremos no está de más tragarse el orgullo y decir "perdón" aun cuando no sepas porque realmente, no vale la pena distanciarse por pequeñeces…

Neji estaba conmigo ahora y para siempre, al igual que mis padres y antes de reunirme de nuevo con ellos, disfrutaría al máximo mi vida con Neji, ya que nada ni nadie me separaría de él jamás ni siquiera una "poco cosa" como Karin, a quien por cierto no la dejaría así como así, esa zorra tendría su merecido, le haría saber quién soy yo y lo que pasa cuando se meten con lo que es mío…

Y después de eso me encargaría de hacerle sentir a Neji el hombre más feliz del mundo, así como el me hace la mujer más feliz y lo seguirá haciendo por que el verdadero amor nunca muere…

 _ **Hola, como ven una nueva historia, he de decir que me quebré la cabeza poniéndole un título a este One-Shot, pero es que ninguno me convencía del todo, pero bueno, como escribo siempre, espero que les hay gustado, les pido que no dejen de leerme, aunque sea por lastima-_- y ya si pueden dejar un pequeñito review, para decirme que les gusto o no, por fis**_

 _ **Gracias a tod s por leerme y por seguir contribuyendo a la causa del NejiTen, que como dije allá arriba nunca morirá a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **Cuídense Ba-Bay***_


End file.
